Seers
Seers 'are higher level psychics with the expanded and more evolved power of premonitions. They are more powerful than regular psychics, able to see more than just the future. They can see the past, the present, and their skills of vision are deeper. They can see and contact the dead, see the emotions of others, sense location and powers others, and more. Seers have also been shown to have visions on will, have prophecies, share visions with one another, and have an even stronger intuition. They ''know ''and ''feel what is going to happening or what is happening instead of having to actually see it. Seers are very rare and extremely formidable due to their omniscient powers. The first and oldest Seer is Belladonna. __TOC__ History Europe, Middle Ages, 6th Century The first Seer was originated during the 6th century, the beginning of the Middle Ages, from the Taseva Family deriving from Helena Taseva, whom gave birth to Belladonna Taseva . The Taseva family was a family of psychics, all female, due to the death for their father. Though there were other psychics around that time, this family was greater and the first to birth a child powerful enough to become a Seer. Belladonna surprised the people by her power and prophecied the coming of three more Seers to join her. Europe, Middle Ages, 7th Century By this time, the prophecy came true and there were now four Seers, Belladonna Taseva, Maria, Anastasia, and Cesarea. They strode through the villages proudly and very powerful, enlightening and helping the people with their abilities. However, the villagers began to see them as a threat as their powers expanded and grew stronger. Their magic kept them alive through decades and decades, never aging, which the people began to fear and envy. They feared what they did not understand. Four women able to concieve the future, past, present, and much more. They nicknamed them "Devil Eyes". During one of their rituals in their chapel, the villagers ambushed them. They used ancient herbs from the witches around the chapel to block their abilities, rendering them unknowledgeable of the attack. They were all slaughtered with the exception of Belladonna, who had been around long enough to expand her powers more defensively and fight them off. Belladonna manipulated their minds and made them use their weapons upon them themselves. She then fled from the village. Powers and Abilities While not every Seer possesses every power, they continue to grow and receive more. 'Premonition '- Ability to see and experience the present, past, and future through visions. Seers have also been shown to be able to call forth visions and see prophecies. * '''Enhanced Intuition - due to having premonitions, they have a sort of sense of things that are going to happen shortly without visions. [[Empathy|'Empathy']]' '- Ability to feel and understand the feelings and emotions of others. [[Premonition Projection|'Vision Projection']] - Ability to project images of visions seen or being seen as well as projection thoughts about the past, present, and future in someone's mind. Sensing - Seers have the keen ability to not only sense the location of being, but can detect the abilities of others, sense the presence of great powers, and sense whether a person is good or evil. Vision Sharing - Ability to share previously seen visions with another possessor of the power of premonition. [[Mediumship|'Mediumship']] - Ability to see and communicate with dead spirits. Psychometry - Ability to perceive the history of an object or person by touching it. [[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting']]' '- Gives power to cast spells to make various effects such as the altering of things. Immortality - An infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process free from sickness and disease. Belladonna was able to become immortal due to her powers. Immunity - Grants possessor immunity to attacks from spells and powers, including their own. High Resistance - Allows resistance and enhanced durability to attacks by weapons and powers of others. Due to their strong mental powers, Seers are also much more resistant to mind manipulation tricks, such as telepathy, mind spells, and more, than others.Category:Species Category:Supernatural